A digital camera is configured to convert a captured image is converted into image data of a digital signal with an image capturing element such as, for example, an image sensor. The image data is recorded in a built-in memory or a recording medium such as a memory card. The digital camera may be an interchangeable lens type digital camera called a single-lens reflex digital camera which is configured to be used with various types of lenses according to the user's preference.
The digital camera may be used around a mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile phone and Personal Handyphone System (PHS) both of radiate an electromagnetic wave. Similarly, the digital camera may be used around facilities, such as, for example, a radio station or a television station, which also radiate the strong electromagnetic wave.
When the digital camera is used such environments, there is a risk that electromagnetic wave interference affects the digital camera. The environment in which the digital camera is possibly affected by the electromagnetic wave interference is referred to as a “strong electric field environment”. When the digital camera is used in the strong electric field environment, sometimes there is image interference in which a striped noise (beat noise) is generated in an image.
The image interference becomes more prominent with increasing sensitivity of the image capturing element of ISO 1600 or ISO 3200.
Therefore, the digital camera is covered with a conductive material, or a conductive filter is added to a surface of the lens to shield a strong electric field noise plunging into the image capturing element (for example, refer to PTL 1)